Secret
by Faramir's Tumbleweed
Summary: Faramir has trouble thinking up a gift for Éowyn... but it turns out Éowyn has a gift for him instead. Valentine's Day Story. Please R&R.


**Summary: **Faramir has problems deciding what to get Éowyn. But it turns out Éowyn has a present for him, instead...

**A/N: **I did not specifically mention _Valentine's Day _in this story, though it is a V. Day story, because I don't think they have St. Val in Gondor.

**Disclaimer: **Only Peppis--I borrowed that name from Conn Iggulden's _The Gates of Rome_; please do not sue me--belongs to me. He doesn't belong to Conn Iggulden because they are completely different people. Nina--though she is of no importance, sort of--belongs to me. Éowyn and Faramir don't belong to me. Got it?

"What about flowers?" asked Peppis, the manservant asked. Though he was a decade younger than Faramir, the latter knew Peppis had more experience in romance. Though Peppis did not know, Faramir has seen him hiding in the storerooms with various maids. Mostly with Nina, Éowyn's handmaiden, though.

Faramir yawned. They have been discussing this since noon. Now, the sun was fading behind the western hills of Emyn Arnen. He was frustrated that he might not be able to think of something decent. And to make things worse, the gift was due tomorrow.

He could not help but glare at Peppis. Peppis ducked his head apolegetically. Sometimes, he wished he were more like the Lord Faramir: tall, wise, and intelligent. It was not until he met the Lord Faramir did he learn how to read and write.

"I apologize," he replied.

Faramir smiled. "Nay, it's no matter, Peppis. It is just that I am weary. And stressed."

Peppis sighed. He ran a hand through his thick black hair. Then he said, "How about a sword? I'd reckon the Lady would adore a good fight." Then he paused, remembering that after the Lady Éowyn broke her arm in her famous fight with the Witch-king, it could not hold swords as well as it could.

Faramir knocked his forehead against the table. "'Tis useless, Peppis." The two men did not speak for a long time. Finally, Faramir looked up and said, "I have kept you here too long, Peppis. Go and make sure that everything is in order."

Peppis got up. He bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart. "Aye, m'lord," he said. As he turned to leave, he was struck with an idea. He turned around. "Lord Faramir," Peppis said slowly.

"Aye?"

"Gifts do not need to come in physical form," said Peppis, slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You could give a gift to her in terms of... words, sir. If you understand what I mean. And actions, sir. Like what they say: _Actions speak louder than words_." Peppis added hastily, "But that is just what I think, lord. You do not need to--"

"No, no," Faramir said. His eyes had a distant look to them, as if he was thinking. "I think I know what you mean, Peppis." His face lit up in a smile. "Thank you, Peppis," said Faramir. He got up and pumped Peppis's arm furiously. "Thank you very much."

When Faramir had gone, Peppis winced and massaged his hand, saying, "Valar! Did he think I could pump water?"

It was late. Éowyn watched Faramir climb into bed. He was grinning. Then, he took Éowyn in his arms and drew her into a passionate kiss. Éowyn was startled, but she submitted. She had not kissed Faramir like that since that lovely day on the walls of Minas Tirith a year ago. Slowly, Faramir drew away.

"I love you, Éowyn," he whispered. He kissed her brow. "My love, my life."

"I love you, too, my dear," Éowyn whispered back.

"I am sorry I could not gift you a better gift," Faramir said. "Peppis and I spent many hours pondering on what to give you."

Éowyn laughed, the sound like the tinkling of fine glass. "It would not have been your gift, then," she teased. "It would have been from you _and _Peppis."

Faramir felt it would have been better if he did not tell Éowyn that his kiss was a suggestion of Peppis's.

"But," Éowyn said and kissed Faramir's cheek, "I have a gift that is ultimately mine. _Ours_. It's for the both of us."

"I'm guessing it is fairly large."

"It will be," Éowyn said, laughing.

"Oh!" Faramir said. "A plant then?"

Éowyn looked at Faramir. Her eyes were that of those of a child who had a secret, a big secret. "Do you not know?" she said softly. "Have you not seen it already?"

Faramir was puzzled. "What is it?" he asked.

Éowyn pretended to be offended. "You mean you pay so little attention to me, Steward of Gondor?" she said mockingly.

Faramir smiled. "Then, the Steward of Gondor demands to know what delightful little gift the Lady of Ithilien has for him."

"Do you not know? Have you not seen?" Éowyn said, her voice suddenly soft again. "Then I shall tell you: I am with child."

**A/N: **P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
